


Happy New Year: Book One

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Disney - All Media Types, Fushigi Yuugi, Real Person Fiction, The Young and the Restless, 無責任艦長タイラー | The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, New Years, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Wish Fulfillment, minnesota men's gymnastics noah duran, pokemon koruso au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Noah and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Happy New Year: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/Y&R/FY/ICT has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Romhack 'Pokemon Koruso' by Crizzle.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) Y&R/FY/ICT(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Noah and Co go on a pokemon journey.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Daisy Carter...Yvonne Zima   
> Nikki Newman...Melody Thomas Scott  
> Miaka Yuki...Bridget Hoffman  
> Noah Duran...Himself   
> Billy Abbott...Jason Thompson   
> Charlie Ashby...Noah Alexander Gerry   
> Cane Ashby...Daniel Goddard   
> Ripley Turner...Christian Keyes  
> Kojiro Sakai...Buddy Woodward

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. Six months. It took me six months to finally escape from the hideout belonging to the Salone family. The Salones were mafia and known for drug distribution and money laundering. Some months prior the Salones had dispatched thugs to break into my home. I was taken.

My parents were presumed dead though their bodies had never been recovered. Male prostitution and being sold to some "lucky" woman for the night was the reason I had been captured.

However I had always managed to get out of it with excuses of some kind. Up until the day leading to my escape.

I was running when the Orange Champion appeared and his pokemon flew us far away from the Salone Hideout. After landing I lay back on a nearby hammock and Noah joined me. I spill my story to him about how I ended up with the Salones.

Noah is sympathetic and tells me about Outlaw. Outlaw was the tyrant who ruled the region who enabled people like the Salones. He was evil. Noah said I owed him one and the task of stopping Outlaw was given to me.

Every year there was a sixty four trainer Pokemon Tournament. The winner got the lifetime chance to battle and kill Outlaw.

But of course there was a catch. The gym challenge and winning eight badges was the only way to enter the Pokemon Tournament. Noah and I were still talking when the sun set and we end up dozing off in the hammock together.

Later I agreed to Noah's task. Noah arranged for the trainer essentials to be delivered to me. RotomDex. Five pokeballs. And a set of potions. The journey began. I captured five new pokemon and trained them up to level thirty. Ghastly evolved from Haunter into Gengar during training. I stood outside of the first Gym in absolute awe. The gym guard stops Noah and I from going on.

The gym leader was absent due to being the leader of Outlaw's Army.

"We can probably find him at Outlaw Tower." Noah said.

"Let's go." I replied.

I sprinted to Outlaw Tower with Noah in tow. Several soldiers blocked us from getting to top floor where Kojiro was. I battled my way through them and made it to the top floor. Some of them unfortunately had to be killed since they refused to move after being defeated.

Kojiro and I have our battle. With my Gengar vs Kojiro's Koffing. Defeated, Kojiro presented me with the Boulder badge and one thousand pokedollars. Once my pokemon were healed at the Center I continued putting them through training.

With my training done, I headed to the second Gym. My Rotomdex pinged indicating there was a PokeStop nearby. PokeStops provided trainers with extra pokeballs, potions, and sometimes pokemon eggs.

They could be anywhere. Noah helped me look around but neither of us could find it. Daisy comes in and inquires as to what we're looking for. 

"We're just looking for the PokeStop." I said.

Daisy laughs and says that the PokeStop is in her apartment. She gave us permission to stop in and use it but after the battle. With my Gengar vs Daisy's Copperajah. Defeated, Daisy presents me with the Cascade badge and two thousand pokedollars.

Two wins had me feeling like I was invincible. Noah tried to remind me that there were tough opponents out there. But I wouldn't listen. Not until my first loss at the third Gym.

I was devastated. But Noah didn't lecture. Instead he told me that sometimes people had to learn the "hard way." Later I entered the third Gym for my rematch. Smoke and joints were all around. Billy asks if I was ready to lose again before putting out his joint.

"We'll see about that." I said. 

"Jari You know my father was initially the gym leader. But Outlaw killed him which got me the position. The old bastard was never too nice to me. If you're fucking with Outlaw you should watch your back." Billy said. 

The battle began. With my Gengar vs Billy's Vulpix. Defeated, Billy presents me with the Thunder badge and three thousand pokedollars. It was time to go for my 4th gym badge. On the way I encountered legendary pokemon Mew and Mewtwo who were threatening citizens and controlling them. The fourth gym leader and I tried to protect them. But we failed.

Both Mew and Mewtwo made quick work of our pokemon. If it weren't for Outlaw showing up and defeating the legendaries, I probably wouldn't be alive. Neither would Nikki. Outlaw issued a warning not to cross him to both Nikki and I before leaving.

Nikki expresses her contempt and disdain for the "jerk" named Outlaw as we go to the gym for our battle. With my Gengar vs Nikki's Celebi. Defeated, Nikki presents me with the Rainbow badge and four thousand pokedollars.

Later Noah gave me more tasks and I completed them. The tasks were defeating criminal organizations Team Ice and Team Magma who stole pokemon and killing the boss of a company called X Inc. since Noah didn't trust them. All six of my pokemon were trained up to level fifty.

I walk into the fifth Gym.

"Jari What planet do you come from? I know you're aliens." Charlie said.

Noah and I exchanged confused looks. "Charlie I'm not sure what gave you that assumption but we're human. I came to battle the gym leader." I said.

Charlie still wasn't convinced but agreed to the battle. With my Gengar vs Charlie's Feebas. Defeated, Charlie presents me with the Soul badge and five thousand pokedollars.

Noah and I were enroute to the next gym when the former stops all of a sudden. Noah explains about a rumor going on about the sixth gym leader.

Apparently there had been accusations of molestation made against him before. I asked Noah if he thought they were true. But the only thing Noah had to say was to be careful. I managed to calm myself down and we keep going.

Feeling a little better now, I knew it was time to take on the sixth Gym. Miaka introduces herself.

She explains about the previous gym leader being a dead child molester and recently taking over as the gym leader. I nod and we battle. With my Gengar vs Miaka's Zygarde. Defeated, Miaka presents me with the Marsh badge and six thousand pokedollars. Later I trained my pokemon up to level seventy. It had been quite the journey so far.

I went to the seventh Gym and unlocked the door. The male gym leader who was Charlie's father had hidden the key.

Challengers needed to find the key to be worthy of battle with Cane. I presented my challenge and the battle began. With my Gengar vs Cane's Staryu. Defeated, Cane presents me with the Volcano badge and seven thousand pokedollars.

I headed for Pizza Hut with Noah and Cane who had invited us. We hadn't had dinner so the decision to go was easy. Cane tells me about Charlie and how most other challengers treat him like a joke. Almost as much as the father. As it turned out Cane was the least respected of the eighth gym leaders. Because Cane was still "new." The others had all been gym leaders longer. I felt bad for him.

"Complete assholes they are." Noah agreed.

"That's not fair. They were all new once." I said.

Cane shrugged and replied that they didn't care.

The next morning, I got to the eighth and final Gym to see the doors wide open. Once again the gym leader wasn't there. I confronted one of the gym guards.

"Where the fuck is the Gym Leader? I'm not dealing with this shit again." I shouted. 

The gym guard said that Ripley was at an "adult entertainment" facility. It was unknown when or if Ripley would return. Noah urges me to leave with him before I could snap on the gym guard. Ripley was the only person who deserved the wrath of me.

Later I found Ripley and a group of women half his age slapping him around. Ripley admitted to being "turned on" and a "masochist." I presented my challenge and Ripley returns to the gym for our battle. With my Gengar vs Ripley's Marshtomp. Defeated, Ripley presents me with the Earth badge and eight thousand pokedollars. 

With all six of my pokemon at the max level I entered and won the Pokemon Tournament. One hour later I killed Outlaw after our battle finally ending his year long reign of terror. A new Leader of the Orange Archipelago region was still to be determined.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
